Kisu Shite
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Heracles really wants to admit to Kiku about the feelings he has... But then he needs to take a nap, so will that help his case?


Heracles found himself at an impasse, whether to tell Kiku that he was quite possibly in love with the other. That wasn't true; he was honestly sure of it. Only the Japanese man could draw out his protective and fiercer side (more so when a certain Turkish man came about) or make him truly contact feelings he didn't know he could possess. It was really frightening to think of being attracted, in and out, with a friend. Especially one so amazing and quiet as his was.

There was also the possibility of nothing in return, and he has had nightmares of that and more. Where the dark-haired would awkwardly shuffle off and sever their strong friendship in a blink of an eye. Or where the smaller started to verbally harass him as well, which couldn't possibly happen, the other was much too kind… Right? Shaking his head slightly, the brunet also ran a hand through his hair to make sure it still looked good. Kiku was meant to come by soon and he had to look presentable.

There was a soft knock at his door, and the Grecian man was glad he had already taken his much needed naps. Moving over to answer it, he made sure his hoard of cats weren't going to run away and into the busy streets. When he took a cat toy from his pocket (he kept some there for cases like this), he decided to toss it lazily over his shoulder and heard the little pitter-patter of the felines eager to get at something fun to do. Getting to the wooden door, he opened it to reveal his friend, sporting a silk kimono with a neutral hue and silver trim. "Thank you for inviting me over, Heracles," bowed the Asian man and smiled as he came back up after the few seconds.

Said brunet stepped aside to let his crush move into his home, hating how his clothing of a simple blue v-neck shirt and dark washed jeans seemed underdressed. 'How am I suppose to tell him when he's so much better dressed?' He shut the door as Kiku walked into the living room and sat on the couch silently, but smiling lightly. Heracles followed suit, but as he about said something the group of cats began to crowd them out of pure boredom and the idea of a new person to show them love and affection.

Instead of getting annoyed the dark-haired male merely gave soft laughing as a few cats started to cling as they got onto his lap for said affection. He rubbed their scalps, and as they appreciatively purred, Heracles felt so jealous. Maybe wanting to be the cats was a bit too far, but maybe Kiku should try to be this kind with him?

The Japanese man glanced over, and then finally moved his head in the direction of the slight pouting, "Are you okay?" Without an answer, the smaller man scooted over a bit on the furniture and reached out a hand that was previously petting a tabby. It eventually reached the Greek's overgrown haircut and ran through it, just like it he were some longhaired pedigree, but better…

To be a bit of a showoff, the brunet leaned in and made the best purring noises he could think of, but only got a louder laughing as a response. Soon the cat lover felt relaxed and yet again, tired. Wanting to try to be awake, Heracles picked up a kitten and brought it inches from his face and meowed at it. It blinked, and then licked the nose near its face cutely.

"You're awfully quiet, it's kind of weird," admitted his Asian crush softly, not wanting to sound too crude.

Heracles then gave a true yawn, and stood up a bit, "I'm sorry… I guess I just really tired." Though as his shorter friend got up leave, he loosened an arm from snuggling the purring kitten and held it straight out to signal a stopping motion, "Please stay!" As he noticed it worked, but earned a bewildered stare in return, "I-I need to tell you something… But wait until I wake up, okay?" For good measure, "Please?"

Kiku nodded, and moseyed over to give a sweet hug, then moved his arms to cup under the kitten and pry it away with a mewl. "Of course, Heracles, of course…" Then went back to sit down in the glomming hoard of adorable cats of all shapes and sizes. It was said that many cats didn't have a home in Greece, but could the brunet possibly be trying to find the homeless ones to take care of? Blushing at how great that would be of Heracles, the man sat back and allowed his hands to pet at the random furry bodies purring and meowing for attention.

-H/K-

Kiku gulped and slowly pushed the creaking door all the way open; glad it was silently allowing such an ideal. The Japanese man carefully made his way into the room of the slumbering brunet, having waited an hour and was bored reading the random novel on the coffee table. "Now or never," he gulped to his mind, and made his way forward and walked to head of the bed, but was greeted by feet and a body that was tangled into the covers. Quirking a brow, he moved towards the foot of the bed, to where he pulled up the covers to reveal exactly where the sleeping Heracles was. Chuckling and blushing, he watched as the body squirmed so it was now facing the dark-haired direction, rather than at the ceiling.

Unable to help himself, the conscious boy got down onto his knobby knees. Not caring about the silky texture of his kimono, Kiku leaned forward to peck the tanned cheek-

Slipping on the polished wood and his attire not at all helping, the lips missed a bit and landed firmly onto Heracles'. Slowly the green irises fluttered open, but Kiku still didn't move, and then the brunet smiled a bit and returned it with more gusto. They broke apart, and blushed deeply as the Greek sat up in his bed, getting up in a kimono of his own. It looked more for everyday wear, but still caused Kiku to feel touched.

The cat lover dropped to the floor beside his crush, which openly went both ways as of now, "Se latrevo, Kiku…"

"Y-you adore me…?" Blushed said man at the confession, then cleared his throat lightly, "Itsumademo issho ni itai, Heracles…"

The other man drew Kiku into a cuddly hug, and they both could neither stop blushing or grinning. But one more thing had to be said before they had their first conscious kiss, "What do you mean you want to be with me forever?" Questioned Heracles softly, "It's already happening whether you like it or not…~"

Even though he earned a light swat on his arm in protest, there was no force behind it. It seemed that the country representatives only needed a spontaneous reaction to finally prove their feelings. Who would be next? Neither dwelled on that as they began to kiss, and it was so much sweeter now that they both participated. Then again, they'd swear that every single time afterwards…


End file.
